multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Astin
Astins are doglike carnivorians from Gyxor, who have recently developed sapience. Physiology Astins are doglike carnivores on top of the food chain of the planet of Gyxor, they recently began to walk on 2 legs. They have 1 pair of eyes(situated on the side of their head)which has a reptilian-like pupil, a white iris and their whites are black. They were able to climb the food chain through several visible benefits: *-Eyes: Their eyes are situated on the side of their head to have a bigger field of view, despite this it does not detoriate it's eyesight. *-Hearing: They have excellent hearing wich makes them good predators and even better evaders. *-Body shape: They recently began to stand up and walk. But before this they simply ran on 4 legs chasing their preys. They also use the claws on their feet to have a grip, their hands were used to climb. *-Skin: Their skin is slightly covered with scales to protect themselves against weaker attacks(claws, teeth, etc), these scales vary from region to region(some are purple, green, red, orange, white-these have fur aswell-, black, gray and brown), some scales also tend to adapt themselves to their surroundings. Diet Astins mostly eat Cawnacs as they provide much proteins, fat, calcium and energy. The calcium is needed to keep their bones strong. They need to eat much a day for they burn fat at a fast rate. They also tend to eat Csirkes(for their high amount of proteins)and Thumplifs(for their high amount of fat) Intelligence and society The Astin have a great desire for culture, excisting and new ones. Language The Astin use a language wich is hard to understand, but due to advanced t. Culture After the Astins gained sapiency some of the pack-leaders decided to settle themselves Names The Astins have ranks/castes wich is being added at the end of their name. Society *'xsol(ixsol)=excile *'tsol(etsol)=citisen(lower class) *'nze(anze)=citizen *'kzing(ikzing)=social elite(rich guy/snobs) *'ika(taika)=politician *'fung(unfung)=planet ruler *'ignzo(gnignzo)=nation ruler *'zvo(ezvo)=council member Militairy *'zva(uzva)=soldier *'razva(urazva)=elite soldier *'irez(airez)=medic *'kras(ikras)=corporal *'serts(oserts)=sergeant *'na(ona)=lieutenant(for ships) *'iona(oiona)=field-lieutenant *'trix(utrix)=captain(for ships) *'ichtrix(uichtrix)=field-captain *'kliz(oskliz)=colonel *'zaarts(uzaarts)=general *'qiyux(iqiyux)=admiral *'magna(omagna)=marshal Law The Astin have a small amounts of laws: *No crime *Pay your taxes *etc *blablabla *common day troubles Clothing The Astin wear all kinds of clothing. The soldiers wear armour wich covers their whole body. Religion The Astin do not have a religious belief(anymore). Technology ''Main Article - Astin Technology '' IX- Intragalactic Militairy doctrine The Astin have troops, these can be found on the page of the Unified Gyxorian Alliance. History Gyxorian Ice Ages Astin Medieval Era Gyxorian Modern Era Relations with other races *Liberus: The first race they encountered. relation: Neutral/allied. *Auctors: The second race to discover the UGA, as expected they immediatly fired. relation: neutral/at war. *Dwellers: The third race to meet the newcomer of the Viperius galaxy. The Dwellers did not do much except from greeting them and presenting themselves. relation: neutral. Notable Astins *Ythum-Vro'ika(pronounced: Ythum-Vrotaika), An alpha-male who was capable of killing a Ovgul with only the loss of his brother. *Nrus-Trif'ika(pronounced: Nrus-Triftaika), An alpha-women who joined 3 packs, attacked and destroyed an Ovgul nest. Important cities/locations Cities Yhrut'Vas nuzol: Capitol of the first unified region(Mulzig), founded by Gumip-Wulbi'ignzo(pronounced: Gumip-Wulbignignzo). Locations Tigrim mines: There used to be many battles for this once precious material in ancient times. In fiction Story: Battle For the Amethyst Story: Creation of Muzgal Story: The Meeting Story: The Paradise Of Gyxor Story: The Revival Category:Carnivores Category:Animals Category:Non-sapient creatures Category:Gyxor